


Chorus

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: My Singing Monsters [1]
Category: My Singing Monsters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: A new Wubbox joins Plant Island.





	Chorus

Hm...

I’m alive for the very first time. 

Brought into existence by an unknown force.

I can hear the island’s inhabitants deep inside of me.

And yet...

There are other monsters around me. Why? How?

Who am I? 

“Hello, you must be the new Wubbox!” A yellow thing says happily. “Wub...box?” My electronic “voice” spills out of me. I blink, confused. Who is this yellow thing?

Who am I?

“Yep! You must be feeling quite confused. Everyone else here was when they came, too! Welcome to Plant Island! I’m Bina. Bina the Parlsona,” the yellow thing says. “Why...am...I...?” I manage to stammer. Bina opens her mouth to respond, but something else shrieks at me. “WHERE’S PERDITA?! WHAT HAVE YOU  _ DONE  _ TO HER, YOU SICK BEING!?” A living rock, who I originally thought was just a rock, storms up to me. He -  _ it? _ \- looks angry. Angry. A new word in my vocabulary. Vocabulary? How do I know this?

“Narms, we’ve been through this already! Perdita volunteered to be boxed. It’s not the new Wubbox’s fault she’s gone! We know you love her, but she’s gone now. Remember your twin, Eben? He wanted to be boxed, too. Anthemy-” Bina stops herself from explaining any further, trying to hold back tears. This “Anthemy” is obviously very important to her. I wonder who he was? Is he a lover of hers? A feeling of jealousy and...anger...strikes through my electronic circuits like a lightning strike. Why?

Who am I? Why am I here?

What is my purpose on this island of plants Bina seems to love?

“Bina, Anthemy wanted to do this so no one could turn to you and volunteer you. He wanted to protect you so he was boxed in your place. He’s gone, I won’t deny that, but he’s gone for  _ you _ .” A blue, furry thing holding a “cello” tries to comfort Bina. 

How do I know all this?

Who am I?

_ What _ am I?

“Alright, everyone! We have a performance scheduled for a group of PomPoms, Soozas and Hoolas in 5 minutes! Get in your positions!” An old-looking oak tree calls cheerily. “Um, Barkley? We have a new Wubbox and he doesn’t know the song,” Bina says, drying her tears. “Oh! A new Wubbox, you say? Well, that’s great! Ephex needed a friend who could sing like her, she can teach...sorry, what’s your name again, young Wubbox?” Barkley, I assume that’s his name, asks me. I’m lost for a second; what  _ is _ my name?

Who am I?

A name pops into my head. Serkett. That name seems familiar to me, like it really is my name. “Serkett,” I reply, testing out the name. “Serkett.” I smile. “Ephex, our other Wubbox, can teach you your part. Welcome to Plant Island, Serkett! And now we really  _ must _ get to our positions. Let’s start the performance!” Barkley encourages the other monsters. Monsters?

How do I know this?

Who am I?

“Ploots, Scalestar, Vegurms, Dippity, Mellifluon, Crescendip and Underling, you’re starting the song with Treaters. Then everyone else joins in. Feel good, play good, Plant Island!” Barkley instructs a group of Dipsters before addressing the whole island. “Bina, if you could please direct Serkett to his position?” He asks Bina nicely. “Yes, Barkley,” Bina nods, taking my...arm?

She brings me to the very back of the island, right behind two of the blue, furry things holding cellos. “Serkett, this is Ephex. Ephex, this is Serkett, the new Wubbox. Barkley wants you to teach Serkett your part. Can you do that?” Bina asks a metallic gold and silver pile of steel with a pulsating blue sphere in its middle area. “Of course I can!” It replies happily. “Bina,” I whisper to the Parlsona. “What’s wrong, Serkett?” Bina asks, sounding concerned. “Who is this?” I whisper back. “This is Ephex. Have you never seen another Wubbox before?” Bina sounds surprised. “No...I didn’t even know what music or monsters were before today,” I admit. “Oh, well, Ephex is really nice. She was the very first Wubbox here on Plant Island. I’m sure you’ll become friends quickly,” Bina smiles and walks away to her place in the Plant Island chorus. “2 minutes until we start the performance, everyone!” Barkley yells over the chattering monsters.

“So, we have to do this part after Treaters and the Dipsters start singing…” Ephex trails off. “You look confused,” she comments. “Yeah, I-I’ve never sung before,” I say. “Oh, well, that’s fine. Once you start, it’ll feel natural. Remember, there are more monsters on this island. You can just start off quietly, no one’ll notice. I promise!” Ephex grins. “Welcome, ladies, to Plant Island’s performance!” Barkley announces. The crowd of pink, yellow and blue humanoid girls cheer, with the pink ones raising their pom poms high in the air.

The monsters start to sing.


End file.
